


Haute Societé Bi-Weekly: 14 Harvestmere, 9:41 Dragon

by juliafied



Series: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), It's Lady Whistledown if she went to Halamshiral and Hawke and Fenris were there, Sort of a newspaper I guess?, That's it that's the prompt, dadwc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliafied/pseuds/juliafied
Summary: What if there was a Bridgerton Lady Whistledown-esque character observing the (spicy) events at Halamshiral? And what if Varric snuck Hawke and Fenris in? Eligible single persons everywhere, gather round for this newest edition of Haunte Societé Bi-Weekly.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Varric Tethras, Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099877
Kudos: 8





	Haute Societé Bi-Weekly: 14 Harvestmere, 9:41 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For [DADWC](https://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/), from [midnightprelude](https://midnightprelude.tumblr.com/): Hawke and Fenris are at the Winter Palace and Varric keeps trying to hide them? 😂

It is a truth universally acknowledged that any Orlesian lady worth her salt in attendance at a ball must be in want of some salacious gossip. And it is my pleasure to report, dear reader, that I have come in possession of hearsay of the rarest, most delicious kind.

You have no doubt heard, dear reader, of the momentous political events that have transpired last Saturday evening in the Empress’ palace in Halamshiral. Though these events are of much interest and import, I do not take it upon myself to report on them, as there have been many publications that have done so in recent days, and I will not attempt to speak over them. Nor is this periodical meant to describe the power plays of the Grand Game; it is this lady’s humble opinion that each person of political significance, real or aspirational, learn using their own judgement. However, I do pledge to continue as I always have: to inform the discerning eligible single persons of Orlesian _haute société_ of the latest dalliances, proposals, engagements, and notable appearances of the social season.

Beginning with the mundane: the _vicomte_ of Ghislain has been spotted in the company of the young Arianne de Laval - one might wonder, dear reader, what this could mean for his relationship with her older sister, Juliette. Is this mere brotherly interest, or could the strength of the talented Arianne, having placed third in this year’s _Grande Tournée_ despite her young age, have caught his eye? Perhaps the discerning reader may wish to keep an eye on any tension between these two sisters at the upcoming ball at the duke of Montfort’s estate.

On the subject of dukes: our most ambitious of readers may be chagrined to learn that Sébastien Harcourt, proclaimed by many to be the catch of the season, has accepted a proposal from none other than the mysterious Antivan _marquesa_ that we, alas, know so little about. However, I have received certain interesting information that shall be reported in our next issue, pending confirmation from trusted inside sources.

However, all of the aforementioned events will make you yawn, dearest reader, for I can now safely reveal that the ball at Halamshiral played host not to one, but _two_ renowned Thedosian figures of great controversy. Yes, the rumours are true: I spotted none other than the Champion of Kirkwall herself, in the company of her mysterious tattooed elf, and of course, the esteemed dwarven merchant prince Varric Tethras.

You will not be surprised to note that she wore a gown of scarlet and ebony, though the style was perhaps two or three seasons out of date, as was her mask. I admit, she may have otherwise gone unnoticed by yours truly, as I have no doubt was her aim, but for perceptive members of high society such as I, a season or two out of style is all it takes, I’m afraid. Not even the efforts of Master Tethras to whisk her behind some velvet curtains in the trophy room kept her from my watchful eye. 

I can therefore faithfully report that Serah Hawke indulged heavily in the punch bowl, and was spotted pouring the contents of a flask into an ice fountain serving lemonade - perhaps this explains the unusually atrocious taste of the beverage. Other publications may have attributed this to Antivan lemons being out of season, but the true explanation could not be clearer: Fereldan liquor has seldom improved much of anything.

It is with great satisfaction that I confirm long-standing gossip about the nature of the relationship between the Champion and the elf called Fenris - it is, indeed, romantic. Hold your gasp, dear reader, and do not admonish me: I would never follow a couple into the gardens, so to speak, no matter how scandalous the match. In this case, however, certain _affections_ were exchanged in full view of the dance floor, and I am certainly not the only soul to have noticed, though perhaps the only one aware of their true identities. Did I glimpse a flash of silver on the Champion’s left ring finger? I did not dare approach to investigate further, but this is more confirmation than most have provided. Perhaps we may see a continuation of the noble Amell line yet!

I will end my report with a description of the rather ridiculous jig performed by the Champion and Master Tethras in the ballroom. Luckily for them, most respectable nobility had retired to the private _salons_ by these small hours of the morning, so perhaps the Champion thought this would be a dance of a more private nature. I will not elaborate beyond commenting that the Champion leaves much to be desired in her dancing skills, and that Master Tethras makes a much better waltz partner than one might expect. Unfortunately, there is not much evidence to suggest that Serah Hawke has any awareness of what a waltz looks like. Perhaps she has more knowledge of those charming Fereldan square dances? Only future appearances in high society can tell.

\--

Varric puts down the newsletter and groans.

“Do you know how much distribution this damn thing gets? Josephine is going to _kill me_.”

Hawke grins wickedly, and even Fenris gives a wry smile.

“Worth it for the jig, though!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the best time writing this, honestly, I don't know what it is or what it means but I enjoyed it thoroughly.


End file.
